Cassie Eastwood: Cackles Coldness
by ILoveMyBooks
Summary: Cassie Eastwood starts her first year at Cackles, but can she live up to her expections? Also darkness fills the castle as time passes but can Cassie beat the impending coldness? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Carrie Eastwood slowly flew into distances of Cackles Academy the school for witches; her long blonde hair flew around her face. She was starting her first year at Cackles and couldn't wait for it, her cousin Maud Moonshine had told her all about Cackles and how brilliant it was. The only thing she feared was Miss Hardbroom a wicked and strict woman who did not tolerate dumb or stupid people. She was just about to land at Walker's gate when all new girls went to for entry into the school when she narrowly avoided an air accident with an another. This girl had deep brown bushy hair and looked very snobby "Better watch where you go to, are you a first year as well?" she said with a rude smile. Carrie spoke watching the girl with the corner of her eye while she tried to avoid another accident "Yes, I'm Carrie Eastwood and you are?" The girl spoke with her hair now firmly behind her back "Hermione, Hermione Granger." Carrie glided down to the ground and gently slipped off her broom, Hermione followed her. "I'm the first of my family to attend Cackles" said Hermione quite gloating "I've practised a few spells and they all worked for me for example" she said sticking her hands at Carrie.

"Altmar Akbar Zanzibar Calendula" spoke Hermione. Carrie felt empty and suddenly she was up in the air. "Altmar Akbar Zanzibar Calendula" she spoke again moving her hands down the way and next thing Carrie knew it she was back on the ground on her own two feet. "Wow" she said in a shock of amazement. "What was your name again" said Hermione sticking her nose up in the air. "Carrie Eastwood."

"Is your Great-Grandmother Cassandra Eastwood?" said Hermione in a curious way.

"Yes, she is but I go for friends who aren't into fame" said Carrie coolly. She walked past Hermione with her broom and luggage and stood with the other girls at Walker's gate. She tapped the girl in front of her; she turned around "Hello I'm Carrie!" in a jolly voice. The girl had her hair tied up and it was brunette. "I'm Lena, Lena Nooks" she said in a plucky voice. But before Carrie could reply the gate opened and 2 old girls spoke "Come in if you dare!" Carrie put down a lump in her throat, no one else would move so she entered first.

"Cassie Eastwood" said Miss Cackle from the front door with Miss Hardbroom "Let's go out the first years are here!"

Cassie walked into the middle court along with Lena and the rest of the first years, it seems to be that the entire school surrounded them. "That's quite enough girls" spoke Miss Hardbroom and immediately the surrounding circle went. "When I call out your name you will step forward state your position and be taken to your room by one of the third year girls."

"Hermione Granger!"

"Present Miss Hardbroom" she said walking off as Hardbroom give a smile.

"Mona Hobble!"

"Present Miss Hardbroom" she spoke in a manner of fear.

"Dana Hallow!"

"Present Miss Hardbroom" in a tone of excellence, Miss Hardbroom smiled and spoke to Miss Cackle "Another Hallow, shall she follow Ethel her cousin?" "I hope so" said Miss Cackle curiously.

Carrie watched the two speak about Dana, she knew the Hallows were important in Cackles. One by One the girls were randomly named until

"Cassandra Carrie Eastwood!" shouted Miss Hardbroom.

"Present Miss Hardbroom and people usually call me Cassie instead of Cassandra" she spoke with general kindness.

"Miss Eastwood" said Miss Hardbroom "If I wish to call you Cassandra I will!"

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom" said Cassie frowning in sorrow.

She walked over to the third years, two stepped forwarded the one with the short brown hair spoke over the ginger haired one "I'm Sybil, Sybil Hallow follow me ok?"

Cassie followed Sybil up the stairs "You be on Level one!" she said. Cassie entered her room to find it in complete darkness expect for a tiny burning candle and an open window. "Enjoy!" said Sybil smiling and closing the door. Cassie looked out the window into the deep dark sky, it was going to be an eventful term at Cackles.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie Eastwood awoke to the ringing of the morning bell; a cool crisp drift came through her window which give her an unusual coldness. She looked out her window, there were already people dressed, outside practising on there brooms, and the most noticeable by her hair was Hermione Granger. 'Show-off' thought Cassie to herself, she retrieved her wash bag and a towel and headed down to the bathrooms. Within a few minutes Cassie was as clean as a cat, she returned to her room to which she found her bed done and dressed herself. She then packed her satchels with her new textbooks which she had been given her first day and headed off to class; she didn't wish to have breakfast as she was in potions first and wished to be early to make a good impression on Miss Hardbroom. She headed to and to her surprise waiting outside the classroom was Hermione Granger.

"Cassandra, what a pleasant surprise to see _you_ here so early" Hermione said in a glare of jealousy.

"Back off Hermione, I'd make twice of a witch then you will ever!" said Carrie which give Hermione two dark red cheeks of fury.

"Back off Eastwood, you better watch your back because one of these days you might wake up with whiskers!"

The rest of the day passed with no ease, Cackles was not Cassie expected. The food was disgusting, the teachers horrible expect for Miss Cackle, the wise woman who could do anything. Lena Nooks, Cassie's friend had an even worst day, during History she learnt that her great-great-great grandmother had been murdered by Baron Over-Blow. Lena had been reduced to tears, and rushed out of class and up to her room. No-one had seen Lena since, it was know ten past nine at night and the curfew was Nine o clock. Cassie wanted to make sure Lena was not sick or depressed so she lightly knocked her door and entered. Cassie looked around, Lena was nowhere to be soon and a deep dark coldness filled her room. Cassie got scared, she ran over to cupboard and opened it, completely empty.

"Lena where are you?" said Cassie.

"BED GIRLS!" shouted Miss Hardbroom.

Cassie slipped out the door and returned to her bed. 'Should she tell Hardbroom?' she thought to herself.


End file.
